The Mark of Athena
by Gwen's Archive
Summary: This is how I think the Mark of Athena will go. I own virtually nothing. However I do own the plot line,and the fact that Piper does karate.Warning contains: Percabeth, Thalico, Jeyna, Liper, Phabe, Dwen, and Frazel. Thank you for reading my lame summary. Peace,Love and Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

The Mark Of Athena

Annabeth

There was only one thought running through my mind. Percy. I have imagined it over and over and over again. I sighed. I am truly, slowly starting to go crazy. I silently scolded myself. IF

Percy remembered me, [and that was a big if,] he would probably not like me anymore if I was constantly worrying. There was a knock on my door. I was secretly hoping it was Thalia who had

tagged along for emotional support for both me and Jason. It wasn't. It was Piper. I like Piper, but there are only two people in the entire world who understand me. Those two people are

Thalia and Seaweed Brain. Piper looked kind of confused."Piper, what's wrong?" I asked. "Jason said he doesn't know if he had a girlfriend at camp, but he said that there was this girl

Reyna who is just like you Annabeth, and he said he kissed her, but he doesn't remember if their dating or not so he said he's not sure." Piper said in one breath. "Okay Piper, Jason's

smart. He will make the right choice don't worry. And if he chooses this Reyna, then don't worry. That means that they really like each other and if you try to break them up it will make

you the bad person and then Jason will never like you. So the way I see it you have three choices. One, you could wait for them to break up then try spending more time with him. Two, look

for someone else. When people break your heart, it just means that your one step closer to finding the right one. Three, be friends with Reyna. She could help you get over Jason and

frankly, I think you will learn more about a person by being friends. You guys could be really great friends." I blabbed. "Wow Annabeth. I guess that's why you're the best at giving

advice. Thanks." Piper said. " Now if you will excuse me, Leo is supposed to be giving an announcement in a minute. Bye!" and with that Piper ran out the door. I was really thinking to

myself for a few minutes, the suddenly Leo's voice overpowered my thoughts. " Hello demigod peeps! We will be landing in roman camp in say, 5 minutes. Peace out. Thank you. Supreme

captain-" leo's voice was cut out by a "HIYA!" and a loud "Ouch! What was that for?". I silently laughed as Piper's voice flooded the speaker. "And that was Repair Boy everybody. I just

wanted to say, that Leo here, has a crush on virtually every girl he sees! Isn't that funny? Make sure to tell Percy, Annabeth. And just in case you're wondering, because Percy, from what

I've heard is very protective and powerful. So if you get what I'm hinting at thank you for being smart. If not, Percy will most likely be protective over Annabeth, and will beat up Leo.

Just like I did really. And yes, I am a black belt. So five minutes people. Get ready!" Piper said. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, and went up to the sky deck.

Okay, so people that is chapter one. I'm new here at fanfiction so if anyone has any tips for me that would be great. Please put them in reviews. )

RML,

thegreekgoddesshestia

*RML= read me later


	2. Chapter 2

I intend to make this chapter a lot longer!

THE MARK OF ATHENA

Jason

I felt really bad for just laying that on Piper and then, avoiding her. It's just that when you tell a girl that likes you, that before you lost your memory that you were in love with

another girl, and the girl that likes you happens to do karate, well, you tend to keep your distance. Can you imagine the shock you would feel if you thought you were single, then suddenly

you realize your not? I told Piper that I might not have been dating her even though I knew I was. I decided I would tell Piper the next time I saw her. I sighed and went to the sky deck.

I looked over the edge. To my suprise I could already see it.

Leo started to announce something but was cut off by Piper. I wasn't listenening though. At the moment I can't stand Piper's voice."ah Reyna. I guess home is where the heart is." I

muttered. " Ha! Jason you are so in love, your talking to yourself!" Annabeth laughed. " Really Annabeth? Because from what I've heard you and Percy were inseperatable." I said. " Yeah

but, I don't talk myself! Jason, do you Percy forgot me?" Annabeth asked worriedly. I thought about it for a minute.

" Annabeth does Percy have any full siblings? Like Thalia and I?" I questioned. " um...No I don't think so." she replied.I took a deep breath. "well, I think that when Juno took our

memories, she let us remember one person. The person that you needed like you need air. I needed to find Thalia because she was well, haunting my dreams. Everytime I saw her I didn't know

who she was. So I remembered her. So if your as close to Percy as everyone says, then Percy will remember you." I advised.

"Thanks Jason." she replied. " Okay everyone, we are now at Camp Half-Blood Roman-style. Hang on were in for a rough landing!" Leo's voice flooded the ship. Piper was suddenly next to me.

" Hey Jason. Ready to go-" Pipers voice was suddenly cut off. Because of Leo's lousy landing, Piper had been flung over board. I leapt into action. I jumped off the side of the ship. You

might be thinking ' why?'. Well you see, I can fly. so I flew to try and catch Piper. I caught Piper just as her foot hit the ground. I flew her back up to the ship. " Thanks ! I think my

ankle is sprained. Can you help me get down there?" Piper asked wincing. " Sure." I said.

Piper put her arm around me limping. I slid my arm around her too. Together, we walked off the ship. After that everything happened so fast. I spotted Reyna. She had tears in her eyes.

Reyna never cries. Annabeth ran at a boy with dark hair and green eyes. Leo joined us. Thalia was aiming for Percy with her bow and arrow and missed, shooting Octivian in the foot. My

brain was working so fast I could barely keep up.

"Leo, help Piper." I yelled. Leo wrapped his arm around Piper and I ran off after Reyna. "Reyna! Reyna?" I yelled/asked." I don't want to talk to you Jason." she whispered. " Reyna, give

me a chance to explain. I-" I was cut off. " Save it, Grace." Reyna commanded. I was a little scared of Reyna, so I felt compelled to listen. Then other part of me, didn't give up so

easily.

I turned her around. Her eyes were red from crying. Her cheeks were stained with tears. The braid going down her back was coming loose. She was beautiful.

"Reyna. Piper fell off the boat and sprained her ankle. I was helping her to walk. You know she's a lot like you. You to could be great friends." I explained. " Aurum, Argentium." she

called. " Fine, Jason. But please don't ever leave me again."

I wiped the tears off her cheek, and pulled her into a tight hug. " C'mon. I want you to meet Piper and Leo. And Reyna?" I asked. "Yes, oh-electricuted-one?" She responded." I won't."

Okay, So thank you guys for the reveiws, and tips.[ I already used yours, Greeks Drool - Romans Rule! :} ]. Sorry didn't know how to puncuate that last sentence. Anyways, I am going to try

to update every day, [ they might be small though] I will update every weekend for sure. And yes I know Leo is a little OOC, it's really hard to write him. you guys could help me by giving

me some ideas as to what he would say. I think I spelled Aurum and Argentium [silver and gold] right, but I'm not sure. Anyways until next time. peace-love-and-percy-jackson!

thegreekgoddesshestia


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. It's just that I'm very addicted to Pottermore! If you don't have an account, I demand you go to at this very moment! [Actually after you read

this.] Also If you want to laugh...look up Almost Pizza Saterday Night Live, And Threw It On The Ground Saterday Night are both hilarious but they do swear in them so if your okay with

swearing... look it up! I'm not a part of your system! Happy Birthday to the ground!

The Mark Of Athena

Piper's P.O.V.

Okay. And the award for most awkward moment between friends goes to... Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. After Jason left, Leo wrapped his arm around me. I looked around a shrimpy blonde boy

with a knife and teddy bear was screaming. He had an arrow in his foot. I shot a questioning look at Thalia. She looked like she was about to burst laughing and confused all at the same

time. She reached up feeling for her circlet, and a look of realizaion passed over her face as she realized it was gone.

The blonde boy was still hopping around. I strained to hear what he was saying. " See I knew the Graecus couldn't be trusted! they tried to shoot my toe off! They are out to-" blonde boy

was cut off by Jason. " That's my sister you're talking about!" he yelled. There was a very audiable gasp. " But she's a Graecus!" blonde boy interfered. " I'm about this close Octivian.

This close." he made a pinching motion with his fingers." She was born first, while Jupiter was in his Greek aspect, a year or so later, while Jupiter was in his Roman aspect, our mom got

him to fall in love with her again, And I was born. So I never knew about her until I went to Camp Half Blood the Greek you have probably noticed I only got to remember one person and that

one person was the one I needed to help with the quest, so I remembered Thalia. Judging from the fact that Annabeth is not slapping Percy, I suppose he remembered her, so you wouldn't

shoot us out of the sky."Reyna took it from there "Jason,Hazel,Dakota,Gwen,Frank, and the Greeks stay. Everyone else is dismissed."

Once we were all in Reyna's office, She shut the door."Okay first thing is first. Introductions. Greeks first."

" Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, or Neptune. I can control water."

" Annabeth Chase,Daughter of Athena, or Minerva. I am the architect of Olympus."

" Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus. I can Charmspeak."

" Leo Valdez, Son of Hephestus, or Vulcan. I'm a Fire-User."

" Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, or Jupiter. I can control Lightning."

" Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, or Pluto. I can Shadow-Travel."

" Okay- Hey wait! Nico, I thought you were captured?" Reyna asked.

"Bianca, my other sister, helped me escape. Turns out she wasn't really reborn, And she escaped while the Doors of Death were open, And my dad made a deal with Thantos because she's his

daughter, so she's still alive!" Nico was jumping for joy.

" Wait a second, how do you know Nico?" Annabeth asked.

" He's been coming here as an ambassodor for Pluto." A girl with light blonde hair said.

" Nico why didn't you tell us about Camp Jupiter?" Thalia said.

'' I couldn' wouldn't let me." He responded.

"And why for Hades sake, didn't you just tell me who I was?" Percy was angry.

"Same reason." Nico said.

" Last Question, where's Bianca now?" Annabeth asked.

" Oh! She's headed to camp. I already IMed Chiron." He said.

"IMed?" a dark haired boy said. He had red stains around his mouth.

" Iris Messaging. I'll show you guys later." Percy said." Anyway Romans?"

"Reyna Abbott, Daughter of Bellona, or Enyo. I have automaton dogs who will kill you if you lie."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, or Zeus. I can fly and control winds."

"Dakota Ranby, Son of Bacchus, or Dionysus. I can confuse people's minds!"

"Gwen Sicily, Daughter of Arcus, or Iris. I have the ability to make people happy."

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, or Hades. I have cursed Jewels."

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, or Ares. I can turn into Anything."

"We Greeks, have concluded that Jason,Piper,Leo, and Annabeth need to go on the quest."

"We Romans, have chosen Percy, Frank, And Hazel. But we have also decided that everyone else in this room is permitted to go along. We have chosen Bobby of the Third cohort, and Roxanne

First cohort, to act as Preators while Jason and I have gone." Reyna said.

"Leo go to new Rome with Piper and decorate rooms on the ship for Frank, Hazel, Dakota, Gwen, Reyna, And Nico. And Decorate rooms for children of Mercury, Apollo, and Ceres, too. I have a

feeling that there will be three new Demigods coming with us and those are the only three olympians that dont have children on this Trip."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Hermes, Apollo, and Demeter."

"Okay!" Leo responded happily.

End Of Chapter Three! I have decided I'm gonna have a contest! Those three new demigods are going to be O.C.'s by you! All you have to do is guess what my favorite kind of ice cream is.

Here's a hint it's vanilla with something else mixed in! First person to guess what it is gets the Demeter demigod. Second place gets the Hermes. Third gets Apollo. Happy guessing! Next

It's near the end.;{ FOR MY COMPUTER! The screen is falling off. So if I don't update for a while... that's why. I'll try to use my mom's as often as possible, but I don't know how long

that will be. Third I've decided that I would rather not have a Beta reader. Sorry peace-love-and writing, but I just don't really like the Idea. I try to fix all of the mistakes, so

everyone else, [besides peace-love-and writing] GET OFF MY CASE! I DON'T WANT A BETA SO DEAL WITH IT! Please do the contest. after three people guess correctly I will send out PM's and I

need you to fill out this a second time with this form filled out.

Full Name:

Powers:

Age:

Roman or Greek:

Height:

Hair :

Eye color:

Race:

Personality:

The parent will be chosen as for which place you came in. And the first guesser gets to chose which point of veiw I do next, NO MATTER IF THEY ARE RIGHT OR WRONG! If they guess correctly

and are the first reviewer they get both! Hint for the ice cream, It's a soft kind of doughy thing. Really good!

MFTLT { maybe for the last time}

thegreekgoddesshestia


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia

I was really, really, confused about my circlet. First I miss my target, then my circlet is gone. I don't think I'm a Hunter anymore. I don't know why, but I think I'm not. I have to talk

to Lady Artemis.

After the meeting, of course. Nico showed up during the meeting. I noticed he's gotten older. He slid down next to me. I was curious for a moment, because Nico hasn't been at camp the past

few months. Or so Annabeth told me.

Very soon, the meeting ended. I tried to talk to Jason, but he just got back home. He was in his own little, happy world. As I trudged up the hill to Diana's temple, ( the closest thing to

Artemis.) Nico jogged up beside me. " What's up?" he asked.

" I honestly have no clue. Hey, I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to talk to Lady Artemis." I said. " You don't have to tell me twice. I like not being a Jakalope, thank you." He said.

I laughed and continued up the hill.

When I got to the temple, I went inside. I was surprised to already see Lady Artemis or Lady Diana, in the front row of pews.

" My Lady?" I asked. " Yes Thalia?" she responded. " Why is my circlet missing?" " Thalia, whether you know or not, your in love." " No I'm not! With who?" I said desperately. " The Pluto

boy." she said with disgust.

" His name is Nico. And are you Roman right now?" " Yes I am. And you are always welcome to rejoin the Hunters, Thalia . You were a good Huntress." I bowed and left.

Reyna

I followed Jason around for a while before I got bored. Then I decided to visit my forest spot. My forest spot is a treehouse built right above a stream and clearing. I got a Hecate girl

to enchant it do no one can find it but me.

I come here all the time. In my treehouse there's everything I could possibly want. I love it there. I sat by the stream, and thought. I was feeling very peaceful at he moment.

Jason had forgotten me, but he remembered at least. Last year at Mount Tam, we took down Krios together, and when it was over he kissed me.

I remember it so detailed. Suddenly there was a crash. I looked over to see three demigods laying on the ground. I rang the infirmary bell. They were close to dead.

Ok, two more people need to guess correctly before I put the new chapter up. The parents that are left are Apollo and Demeter. And I forgot to add this to the form.

Boy or Girl:

Weapon:

Catchphrase:

Nickname:

Thank you, please Review with the form and add on form after I tell you if you won. Sorry it was short.

Peace

Thegreekgoddesshestia


	5. Chapter 5

Nico

When Reyna came running from the forest yelling about three more, I was seriously confused. Percy and I got her to calm down enough for her to tell us " Three demigods are DYING, one's a

boy and the other two are girls, COME ON!" Yeah, she wasn't very calm. She grabbed Percy an I and dragged us all the way to a forest clearing. " I Reyna Abbott give Percy Jackson and Nico

Di Angelo permission to enter my Sanctuary!" she yelled. I saw two redheaded girls lying on the ground next to a dark haired boy. Reyna yelled at us to grab one of them and run to the

infirmary. I grabbed the younger red head girl and she made a disgusted face at me. I shrugged it off and ran. Percy had the boy. Reyna had the older-looking redhead girl. When we got to

the infirmary, Reyna grabbed Amanda first cohort, Eric fourth cohort, and Taylor second cohort, told them about the demigods, then dragged Percy and I to the waiting area. She told us what

had happened then when she finished the demigods were well enough to be talked to. "Get Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Dakota, Gwen, and Thalia in here." Once everyone crowded

into the tent, I was smushed next to Thalia which to be honest, I didn't mind that much. Reyna realized we weren't all going to fit and said " Okay, everyone to the waiting room besides

Percy, Jason, and Nico." They all left and Percy spoke. " What are your names?" he asked. " Ophelia Tickner. But please don't call me that. Call me Phoebe." the older redhead proclaimed. "

Gabriel Kraty. Gabe." the boy said. " Scarlett Rose. But if any of you call me that I will maim you. Call me Scar." the littler girl announced. She was small, but tough. " Age?" I said. "

I'm fourteen." Phoebe said. " Thirteen." Gabe spoke. " Twelve!" I was starting to like this girl. She was tough, but exciting, and doesn't take anything from anyone. My type. But I will

never like her as much as I like Thalia. Thalia and I are like twins. We both like all the same things. And apparently while I was lost in my Thalia-land, Reyna and Jason finished

questioning them. A image of a floating shoe with wings was flying above Phoebe. " Phoebe, you've just been claimed by the god of thieves and messengers." Jason said. I shot a questioning

look at him, and he mouthed 'to see if she's Greek or Roman.' " You mean Mercury?" she asked. " Ah, so your Roman. Gwen show her around camp." Reyna called. Suddenly two images were

floating above Gabe and Scar's heads. Gabe had a music note and sun. Scar had a plant branch and wheat. " Scar you've been claimed by the goddess of agriculture, wheat, and the harvest."

Percy said. " Ceres?" she asked. " Yeah. Hazel can you show her around?" Percy said. " Yes Ceres Forever!" Scar yelled. I chuckled and she shot me another look. " Um Gabe what was that-?"

I asked. " Oh! Scar just doesn't really like boys very much. She barely likes me, and in her words ' Boys will never be as good as girls, because boys are pathetic'." he finished. " Wow."

I said. " Hey Gabe, who's the god of the underworld?" I asked, hoping to trick him into telling me if he was Greek or Roman. " Hades right? Why?" after I explained everything I passed him

off to Dakota to be shown around. I sighed and went to find Thalia. When I found Thalia, she was sitting behind the bathhouse. I sat down next to her. "So what was up earlier?" I asked. "

I got kicked out of the Hunters." " Why?" " Apparently I fell in love." " With who?" " Your really annoying sometimes ya know that?" "Yeah but you love me anyway." I teased. Thalia blushed

all the way down to her black boots. " Oh my gosh! Is it me?" I was secretly hoping it was a yes. She nodded, but I could see a tear running down her cheek.

Done! Wahoo! I enjoyed writing that. Anyway if anythings wrong with the spelling, I wrote this on my iPod, then emailed it, moved it to word, saved it, and moved it into documents.

Sometimes you lose stuff while doing that. I noticed in my last chapter or the one before, when Percy asks Nico why he didn't tell Percy who he was, it says ' I couldn' wouldn't let me'.

It's supposed to say 'I couldn't Hera wouldn't let me'. Sorry about that. Next, the O.C.'s. Phoebe belongs to Greeks Drool-Romans Rule, and Scar belongs to Reyna Rocks. Gabe was actually

created by my brother, so I'm going to say I own him. Technically I do. All my bro did was first name, eye color and hair. I did the rest. So I own Gabe, but not Phoebe and Scar. Oh yeah,

my iPod has this app pocket fiction which is fanfiction, really. Anyway the app is messing up and won't let me reread my other chapters so if I get some details wrong sorry. And the next

three chapters are going to be short but I will post all three at the same time, so it's kinda like one long chapter. The chapters will be: Gwen, Hazel, and Dakota. They are going to show

the tour and how Phoebe, Gabe, and Scar get they're weapons. Peace!  
Thegreekgoddesshestia


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen

As I left with Phoebe, she looked anxious. " Are you okay?" I asked."I just feel kinda bad for leaving Gabe and Scar with strangers." " Oh them? They are all really nice. Reyna is

commanding and cold when she controls Rome, but when she's with Jason and her friends she's the nicest person ever. Jason is the nice fun one but if you make him angry he gets loud. Dakota

oh my gosh he's kind of hard to explain, but here's a funny thing, his dad is Bacchus god of wine, and so Dakota happens to be addicted to red has never, ever tried to hurt me, so he's

like my best friend. Hazel is the sweetest kid ever, but she does have a curse, she can find cursed jewels. If you see any kind of precious metal, don't touch it unless you want to die.

Frank, I've only known for a short amount of time, but he's pretty harmless. Then the Greeks. The Greeks just came to our camp a couple of days ago, so I don't know much about them, but

from what Jason said, they are very nice and will only harm you if you're a monster." I finished and took a breath.

" It sounds like you have a thing for this Dakota, huh?" she said. I blushed. " Um, Well Uh, Maybe." "Right." she said like she knew I did. "Are you sure your not a Venus kid?" I asked. "

Ha! So it is a yes! And I know my mom was a demigod, she just wouldn't tell me her parent."

"Oh if that's the problem, we keep records of all demigods down at the praetors office. Then after that we can get your weapon." " Okay!" When we got to the praetors office, we went up to

Jason.

" Hey Jason, Phoebe says her mom was a demigod but wouldn't tell her who her parent was." I said. " No Problem. Um last name?" he asked. " Tickner." Phoebe responded. " Tabthen, No.

Tether, No. Thenber, no. Tiben,nope. Tider, no. Sorry no Tickner." He said.

" Hey Jason. Did you say your last name is Tickner? I think I remember someone at camp half-blood with the last name Tickner. Hang on let me IM Chiron." Percy left for a few minutes then

came running back in.

" I got one!" he said. " One what?" Phoebe asked. " A Drachma. The Greek currency. This is what we were talking about in the meeting. Iris-messaging." he said. " Watch. Come on every one

to the Tiber!" he yelled. Jason had to stay, since he was praetor, but Phoebe and I followed him. " Now what?" Phoebe asked.

"Watch. Oh Iris Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." Percy finished. A Centaur was in an image floating above the river.

"Percy my boy! Don't run off anymore please. Annabeth was tearing her hair out." the Centaur said. " Sorry Chiron. Hera Took me. I would've IMed sooner, but Hera had me sleeping for eight

months. Anyway, we just found three new demigods over here, get this: two are Roman and one is Greek. And they get along together fine! One of them's here right now. This is Phoebe

Tickner, Roman, Daughter of Mercury, or Hermes, 14 years old. She says her mom was a demigod, but wouldn't tell her who her parent was. I thought I heard Tickner somewhere around camp. Are

there any previous campers with the last name Tickner?" he finished.

"Tickner? Ah I remember her. Andrea Tickner?" "Yeah that's my moms first name!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Good, Good, she was one of the only Aphrodite girls who wasn't stuck up. She was like

Piper and Silena. She was one of my favorites."

"Wow, that's why mom wouldn't tell me who her parent was. Because she was Greek and I was Roman, and she didn't want to lie to me or reveal the other Demigods!" " Yes, that would make you

a second Generation of Aphrodite and a daughter of Hermes, er, excuse me, Mercury, meaning that your Greek and Roman, making you just about as Powerful as Percy, Nico, Thalia, or Jason."

Two brothers in the background yelled food fight and food started flying everywhere.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. Good talking to you Percy!" and with that, he sliced his walking stick through the air. " Pretty cool, huh?" Percy asked. "Yeah! But uh, who were those

boys and why did they yell food fight? Reyna would've had their heads." I said.

" Well let's just say Camp Half-Blood isn't as strict, more carefree. We have a magical border line that keeps monsters and weather out. And those boys were Travis and Connor Stoll, sons

of Hermes. And your Half brothers Phoebe." he said.

" Okay, cool. Thanks for showing, and telling us that Percy. Gwen can we head to Weapons now?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

Percy and I responded at the same time. "Your welcome." and "Sure let's go." Phoebe and I headed off to the weapons tent.

When we entered there was a Hellhound to greet us. I pulled out my Spear. "Phoebe! Grab a weapon quickly!" I yelled. She reached for the closest thing, a Golden Dagger. I stabbed the hound

as hard as I could, and got it to turn around.

While it was facing me I was trying to think of a plan. But apparently, Phoebe already had one. She jumped onto its back and stabbed and slashed so hard, it scared me. Five seconds later,

POOF! It exploded into gold dust. Phoebe started falling, but leaned forward.

She had the dagger in her hand, her feet squatting, and her other hand behind her back. She landed with the dagger flat on the ground. She looked like one of those heroines, in those

movies. Except she wasn't covered in blood.

"So, did I do good?" she asked. " Uh yeah! That was really good! And about your weapon do you like that one or do you want another?" "I like this one." she said. "Great. So you can pick a

strap or sheath for it if you like." " I want a sheath." "Okay, here does this fit? Good. Here it goes around your waist and buckles like a belt." "Thanks."

Done! That was actually longer than I thought it would be. So the next chapter will be Hazel, then Dakota, and after that I'm going to do Leo. Who Do I have left? Percy. Frank. Phoebe.

Scar. Gabe. Remember I've already done Annabeth. Jason. Piper. Thalia. Reyna. Nico. And Gwen. Please tell me if I forgot anyone. Oh my Gods I hope the real MOA doesn't have this many

P.O.V.'s. that would be majorly confusing and I wouldn't be confused as to WHY Rick has to take so long writing it. Also I just found out the actual date the book will be in stores.

OCTOBER 2, 2012! Anyone who is going to be at a bookstore at like 5 in the morning, to get the book on the very first day, yell I in reviews! I am the daughter of Zeus, second Generation

of Apollo!

Yours in demigodishness and all that. PEACE OUT!

Thegreekgoddesshestia

P.s. I'm going to change my username to TheGreekGoddessHestia!

P.P.S. I feel so bad! I gave the wrong person credit for creating Scar. I said she was created by Reyna Rocks, But she was created by Reyna4eva, Who has now changed her name to Miss

Scarlett Rose. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people... I'm not having any ideas for this story wait... I'm serious I just had an idea at the very moment I'm writing this. YEAH! HERE I GO!

Hazel

As I was walking with Scar, She was ranting about stupid boys, and how she wishes they would leave her alone, and why did I have to be cursed with gorgeousness, blah,blah,blah.

Suddenly I made a gigantic hunk of gold rise from below me. I'm completely serious that gold was bigger than me. As it continued to raise I noticed a face and I helped it raise. With

Scar's help we pulled it above ground.

It was a giant gold statue of Jupiter. I decided to call a senate meeting. Scar and I pushed the statue into the forest laid it on its side and covered it with leaves. Scar stayed with the

statue while I went to find Reyna.

After the senate meeting, which was terribly Boring we went back to where Scar was, It seemed Octavian was bothering her and she had punched him. "What was that for? You could've killed

me!" Octavian screeched.

"Too bad. Would've been a weight off everyone's shoulders. I mean really who needs a supposed auger or legacy of Apollo or whatever you and your idiot followers call you because really,

you just some scrawny, pathetic baby, who likes to lie about his supposed prophecies."

Scar was on top of him with a stick, ( a very sharp stick, mind you,) pressed to his throat. "Ya know what, Octagon? I'm twelve and I took you Down easily, your what sixteen? I'm twelve

and a girl, and I took you down. I suggest, you DO NOT, TRY ME!" she thundered.

Huh somebody finally put Octavian in his place. Octagon huh? I like it.

"Octagon huh?" Piper mirrored my thoughts. Reyna yelled at Octavian to go round up all cohorts, and send them into new Rome for the day. She said he could be in charge of them for the day

( very loudly,) unless even one person was inside camp.

Only Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Gwen, Dakota, Me, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Phoebe, Gabe, and Scar were allowed in. He very happily agreed. " Okay, Hazel we Need you to see if

there's a passage here." Reyna said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I formed a picture of the underground I got a reading of radiance and a large buried tunnel. I put my hands in front of me and waved down, then I flicked

outwards, like a firework motion. There was a tunnel and waiting in it, was Ceres herself.

More line breaks for dramatic effect

Ceres smiled at Scar. "I saw you take down that boy Scar. I was so proud I asked Vulcan to make it on the spot. I also quite liked the nickname you gave him. Octagon." she said. Everyone

murmured in agreement, except Percy and Jason. Percy said "Gods yeah!" and Jason goes "Amen to that!".

Ceres Then handed Scar an Imperial gold spear. "Tap it twice." she said calmly. Scar did, and it transformed into a Bracelet that said 'Cereal killer!' on it.

"Now that button on the end? Is a certain weed killer that not only kills weeds, but is also toxic to monsters. If you can get it in their mouth."

"Thanks Mother!" Scar squealed a squeal that sounded like a Venus girl getting their favorite couple together on Valentines day.

Thalia and Jason drug the Jupiter statue back in the tunnel to find that there was one for every major god.

One thing was determined. We were going to find out what was on the other end of the tunnel.

Any guesses as to what's on the other side? So sorry for my lack of ideas. I recently realized how much I LOVE Dwen or gwakota, or whatever Dakota and Gwen as a couple are called. And

guess what? There are only TWO stories for them. Two. That's it. And they are BOTH BY HecateA! Are she and I the only ones who like them? If you like Dakota x Gwen, I demand you write a

story for them. I'm going to. Here are my favorite pairings:

1st: Jason and Reyna (Jeyna)

2nd: Thalia and Nico (Thalico)

3rd: Dakota and Gwen (Dwen)

4th: Piper and Leo (Liper)

5th: Percy and Annabeth (Percabeth)

6th: Phoebe and Gabe (Phabe)

7th: Hazel and Frank (Frazel)

I know no one cares about my couples list I'm just weird, I like making lists. And sorry to the Owner of Phoebe, but I think her and Gabe would be cute. I'm changing Gabe's age to 15 since

I own him. Psh, my bro doesn't get any credit. I hate how the spellcheck on here says I spelled Annabeth, and Gabe's names wrong. Stupid red lines! Okay. O_o...I'm getting weird so I'm

gonna go. Later!

TheGreekGoddessHestia


	8. Chapter 8

Dakota

Gabe and I had just left for the tour, when Reyna came up telling us about a senate meeting. We followed. The meeting was about a statue of Jupiter Hazel and Scar had found.

When we got to where Scar was, she was basically killing Octavian with a stick. She called him Octagon, and told him off. Reyna asked Hazel to find a tunnel, she did, and Ceres was there.

She gave Scar a very deadly spear. Ceres left and Reyna, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth decided that we were all going down the tunnel.

(AN: That was just a brief recap.)

As we all headed down the tunnel, we passed the Bacchus statue, or Dionysus. I suddenly felt stronger. Beside me, Gwen gasped. I was glowing purple.

"I think Dakota is glowing because we just passed his dads statue. Here! The Bellona statue is right there. Reyna, come here." Annabeth said.

I felt normal after a few seconds and found I had stopped glowing. When Reyna passed the Bellona statue, she glowed red. We passed Iris, Gwen glowed all different colors.

We passed Minerva, Annabeth glowed gray. Neptune, Percy glowed blue. Jupiter, Jason and Thalia glowed yellow. Pluto, Hazel and Nico glowed black. Mars, Frank glowed green. Ceres, Scar

glowed brown, and so on.

When we finally got to the end of the tunnel, it was blocked. Hazel knocked the rocks, and dirt down until there was a opening.

We climbed out and there was a clump of trees in the shape of a fist in front of us.

"Zeus's Fist!" Percy cried out and hugged one of the trees. "Get a hold of yourself Percy! Romans, welcome to Camp Half Blood." Thalia announced.

A Centaur strode up to us. "Chiron!" Percy yelled, and hugged the horse man. "Man, I can't wait to see the Stolls, and Grover, and Katie, and Juniper, and Chris, and even Clarisse!" Percy

pretty much tripped over himself to run into camp.

"Chiron, before the Romans introduce themselves, you should know that there was three new campers that showed up at Camp Jupiter. One was a Greek. Chiron this is Gabe Kraty, son of

Apollo." Annabeth stated.

"Nice to meet you, boy! You too Romans! Now introductions. I am Chiron, trainer of Greek Heroes."Chiron said.

"I am Reyna Abbott, daughter of Bellona, or Enyo."

"Dakota Ranby, son of Bacchus, or Dionysus."

"Gwen Sicily, daughter of Iris."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, or Hades."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, or Ares."

"Phoebe Tickner, daughter of Mercury, or Hermes, second generation of Venus, or Aphrodite."

"Scar Rose, daughter of Ceres, or Demeter."

"Okay, Reyna, your mothers cabin is still being built, so you can be shown around by a Ares kid with Frank. Ask for Clarisse. Dakota, your father is sentenced to working here, so you can

be shown around by him or your half brother, Pollux. Gwen, go to the Iris cabin, and find Butch. Hazel, find Bianca, Nico's full sister. Phoebe, find the Stolls. And Scar find Katie or

Miranda. They will show you around. Gabe, your dad is the god of music. Do you play any instraments?" Chiron finished.

When Chiron said that my dad was here, I got to wondering, 'Why does he work at the Greek camp, when half the time he's Roman?' I'm not sure if I'll ever find out.

"I play Trumpet." Gabe responded.

"Ah, good. Here. It is a trumpet until you play a sequence. Then it transforms into a sword." Chiron said. "Tomorrow, the Everyone heads back to Camp Jupiter."

Sorry if it's no good. I wrote this at one thirty in the morning...I'm so tired. But before I wrote this wrote my two other story's Missing Moments. Please check them out. I worked really

hard.

Don't eat cereal with a fork,

TheGreekGoddessHestia

(P.S. Seriously though. It's not a good idea to eat cereal with a fork. I did once and it tore my braces out.)


	9. Chapter 9

Ah! You people let me forget PERCY! He is like, one of the two most important people! Anyway because of that I am going to have to put the O.C. Chapters off for a little while.

Percy  
As soon as I got back to camp, I stumbled down the hill towards everyone yelling. The Stolls were the first people I saw so I ran up screaming. And gave them a bear hug.

I ran off to find Grover, leaving them with weird looks on their faces.  
I found Grover with Juniper having a picnic. There were lots of tin cans. "GROVER! Grover! Juniper!" I yelled. I hugged them both. "Yo, Percy!" Grover bleated.

I ran to my cabin. I walked in and started jumping up and down. Yeah, I'm pretty sure anyone who saw me, would think I'm a teenage girl in disguise.

I ran over and grabbed my shield, the one Tyson gave me. I put it on my arm. I rubbed my Minotaur horn. Suddenly I heard a rustle. I grabbed Riptide, and swung around.

The sound was coming from the closet. I slammed it open, to find...Octavian? "What do you think your doing? IN MY CLOSET?" I screamed.

"Well you see, that new girl Scar? I think she's really pretty, and amazing, and I like her a lot." he responded dreamily. "So you STALKED HER?" I yelled.

"No! Well, yes, but No!" he said. "Well anyway I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you now or ever, Octagon." I said using the nickname Scar had given him.

"Now if you'll excuse me you, are going back to camp Jupiter, because if you hadn't noticed, we left you in CHARGE!" I added angrily.

"REYNA!" I yelled. Reyna happened to be walking by, with Frank and Clarisse at the moment. "Yeah, Percy?" she asked.

"This little, lovesick, Octagon, followed us. WHILE WE LEFT HIM IN FREAKING CHARGE!" I yelled looking at Octavian.

Reyna and I each grabbed one of his arms, told Chiron where we were going and dragged Octagon, back through the tunnel to Lupa, so she could deal with him.

The End! Next chapter will be Phoebe, and Seriously, who has ever thought of Mr. Octagon as a stalker? I know I have. Any way I dont have much to say today... Except... Could you guys look

at some of my other stories? I'm not really getting as many reviews for those, and it makes me sad. And quick announcement: My story, Drops of Jupiter, is going to be turned into just,

Demigod Songfics. Soon today I will add another Songfics on. It will probably be Payphone by Maroon 5, Jeyna-style! Most of the Songfics will probably be Jeyna, but I may do some Leo x

Piper.

Oh yeah and, before I forget, whoever was the anonymous reviewer who said to me that the real chapter came out, and it's Jason and Piper dating, I have a Question for you.

If I am writing a JASON AND REYNA story, would I really care if Jason and Piper are dating? Besides, you only have the first chapter. Maybe in the next chapter, Jason remembers Reyna and

dumps Piper.

THERE IS STILL HOPE FOR JEYNA FANS!

And to that reviewer I DO NOT CARE IF IT SAYS THEY ARE DATING, IN MY STORY JASON AND REYNA ARE DATING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. NOW YOU LEAVE ME AND MY JEYNA STORY ALONE! *curls in fetal position*

TheGreekGoddessHestia

P.s. I guess I really did have a lot to say, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

Quick author note; Hey I know I said there would be tours of Camp Half-Blood in this chapter, but I found a countdown for MOA and there's only 84 days left until the Mark of Athena, So I'm

going to be updating like crazy! But from this Thursday to Tuesday I am going to be in Texas with no Internet. See my mom is always on the computer, so she might find a way, but if she

doesn't I will keep writing and post it all when I get back. So check to see if there's a load of new chapters on Tuesday!

Phoebe

After the tours, The Stolls were stupid, I can't believe we are sort of related, we all headed back to Camp Jupiter after Reyna and Percy. Reyna got the two people she was going to leave

as praetors and we packed up. Gabe, Scar, and I didn't bring much with us, so we went to see the rooms Leo and Piper fixed for us. First we went into mine. It was amazing! It had a bunk

bed, with bins on the top half labeled Stolen to keep, Stolen to blackmail, And Monster souvenirs. Above where my head would be, The name of my father was hanging. The closet was filled

with clothes all my size, courtesy of Piper I'm sure. There were two pairs of Chucks by the door. The best part was on the dresser, there was two pegs where I pulled and it opened a secret

cabinet with a stand to lay my dagger at night.

After that we went to Scar and Gabe's rooms. Leo's voice bounced through the speaker. "Um, sorry to interrupt your wonderful quiet evenings, but there is an incredibly strong and blood-

thirsty giant about to murder Piper and I! SOMEONE GET UP HERE!" I reached for my dagger, and ran up to the deck with Gabe ahead and Scar close behind. We got up to the deck to see

everyone fighting him but to no avail."You will never defeat me! My mother shall win!" The giant screamed," Now give me your skulls to build a temple for my Father, Poseidon, so we may

convince him to join us!"

I thought about what the giant had said, then searched my head for clues in my mother's tales. She said, once, that she had encountered a giant, whose father had been Poseidon, And mother

Gaea, who liked to make temples out of skulls. It started with Ant, Anteatus, maybe? No, no, wait,... it was Anteaus! Hercules had fought him, but he had to do it in the air, because Gaea

was helping him when he touched the ground!

"You are Anteaus! Son of Poseidon and Gaea! Leo, get this ship up higher! Jason and Thalia, get him to fly off the ground!" they did as they were told, but Gabe, who had been staring at me

in amazement, became Anteaus' victim. He smashed him. I wanted to bend down and beg for him to be okay, but I new I had to keep fighting. Gabe's firey orange eyes closed as I jumped in

front of him and attacked. I was furious, now. I let out a loud wail and cut and slashed and jabbed while looking him dead in the eye.

I didn't stop. Soon he popped and faded into golden ichor. I wiped my dagger off on my shorts. Then I ran after Gabe who had been pulled away by Scar. I ran to the nice living room Leo had

put together. Scar had laid Gabe on the couch, And was sitting on the table next to it. I sat next to her in silence as Annabeth fed him ambrosia. After a few minutes, Annabeth said that

we would have to wait and see how he was tomorrow. She said that there was a chance that he might not be okay. Scar walked away with tears in her eyes. I slid down off the table and

sighed. I grabbed Gabe's hand. Tonight, was going to be a long night.

Well, here's a very short author note. I just wanted to say my guess for what the book after MOA will be called. My guess is Gaea's Revenge! If I'm right, everyone who read's this owes me

a review!

Peace,

TheGreekGoddessHestia


	11. Chapter 11

This shall be a short chapter, because I just had an amazing vision for what comes next. Quick recap for the prophesies:

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death.

And the one Ella had,

Wisdom's daughter walks alone,

The mark of Athena burns through Rome.

I'm so scared Thalia is gonna die in MOA! I mean isn't she the only one under oath? Of course she is not one of the seven, but still. I will be so sad if she dies, her and Reyna are my

favorite characters! Anyway, I can't wait to get to the actual prophesy part, so that's why I combined this, and it will be fairly short.

Gabe

When I woke up and Phoebe was next to me, I smiled. The ship gave a jolt and she woke and jumped to her feet. She grabbed her dagger, and I grabbed my sword. We ran up to the deck.

I felt like it was around 10 a.m., so everyone would probably be asleep. And they were.

As we came up to the top of the ship,

I saw some odd, looking people. "Um, hello? Excuse me but, what are you doing on our ship?" Phoebe asked, turning to them.

They were men of about 20, wearing cavemen clothes. Then, they roared at us.

We quickly raised our weapons. Phoebe put her back to mine and whispered 'Sparti. Dragon-tooth men.'

The leader of the men spoke in a cold raspy voice. "I am Echion, and these are my brothers Chthonius, Hyperenor, Pelorus, and Edaëus. Our Patron says we shall be the destroyer of demigods.

You cannot destroy us."

A strange green light brightened then faded in their eyes. They opened their mouthed and I could see large pointy teeth. I had no clue how to fight them.

Phoebe did though.

She was grabbing rocks and hurling them at an angle that it looked like the other Sparti were throwing them.

The Sparti commander didn't fall for it though.

His crew fell off the edge of the ship fighting each other. They busted on the ocean floor, and exploded into gold fireworks.

Echion laughed with an old dead voice.

"You may have defeated my thick back-up, but I shall end you." The air seemed to drop 40 degrees.

I dropped to my knees and slid to his feet. I knew that I had to use Greek style fighting, because these guys were Roman. And since I was the only Greek here, it seemed I was the only

thing stopping him from murdering everyone on this boat.

I slashed across his chest until he was gushing golden ichor. I rolled under his legs, cut around his ankles, and stabbed him in the neck as I landed on my feet.

He exploded.

Scar

I woke up around eleven, and decided to go check on Gabe. I went to the living room and both he and Phoebe were missing.

I ran up to the Deck. I looked around. A faint snoring could be heard. I saw Phoebe and Gabe snoring together up against the railing on the left side. Gabe had gold in his hair, and Phoebe

had her dagger in her hand.

I chuckled to myself, and took some pictures for Blackmail. I always knew it would happen. On our way to camp they were always staring at each other. I put the camera in a safe place and

went to the kitchen. We would be in Rome tomorrow.

Hi Guys! Just wanted to let you know that some thing went wrong with my Gmail account and it's really screwed up, so it could be a while before a new chapter because this is on my IPod and

I can't email it because of that… wait, disregard everything I just said. I'm just gonna send it to my mom's email. Duh! Okay, well my broken email is still not going to let me know if I

get things on the site, so if you are going to ask a question, please PM me instead. Thanks!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus

P.s. I used to be TheGreekGoddessHestia, but everyone else was doing this, so I joined in! Yay! I am still waiting for Dakota to show up though… (Hint, Hint)


	12. Chapter 12

Leo

*In a magical dream!*

"Give up Leo Valdez. You can never win. The Mark will set you and Jason Grace against each other. I wish you the best of luck, though you and Jason Grace shall destroy everything before.

And Leo Valdez? Could you please get rid of Thalia Grace? She will ruin everything. And I have asked Gaea if we can be together after everything. She has sent the yes. But, ONLY if you

extirminate Thalia Grace." Khione said smiling and twirling her hair.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Lady. YOU KILLED FESTUS! If you think that I still think your hot, Your mistaken, Snowflake!" Leo howled.

"Leo Valdez. What did I tell you? I am COLD. You and Jason Grace shall destroy the world. AND I'LL BE HERE LAUGHING! With my new boyfriend, Octavian." She finished fondly, Staring at

Octagon.

The scenery changed. He was in a pink room. A VERY pink room.

"Hello, Leo dear. Let me just tell you the definition of what That witch meant." Aphrodite explained, Jerking her head.

"Aphrodite? Your Piper's mom? But you don't look anything like her! Piper's beau..." Leo started to say, then shut up.

"Oh, Leo don't worry. I already know. Your in LOVVVE with Piper." she said trilling her voice.

"It must hurt so bad she's with Jason. Well, I'll see what I can do... I am your step-mother after all! Anyway, that witch you just talked to, The prophecy. To storm or fire the world must

fall? Well, You see you, are going to get possessed by Nemisis. She has turned to Gaea. She's going to turn you evil, and you'll fight with Jason. Understand me. JASON MUST WIN. But,

that'll hardly matter because of what Piper is destined to do. Anyway, Leo. You must listen carefully. I have three important things to tell you. One, Annabeth, has the Mark. It turns

people against each other when she's mad. Two, Thalia knows about the Mark, and she's the reason Khione can't win. She will stop you and Jason. Three, Gaea's army are out to get Thalia.

Tell Nico to Protect her."

"Why Nico?"

"Well, It could be any of the big three's children, But her and Nico are the closest. And I've seen the moment Thalia will die if you don't. The seven have already left. He's the only one

left. Just make him promise on the Styx."

"Okay, but why on the Styx?"

"Gods, Leo. I am so gonna have to wipe this from your mind after. Nico is going to have to die for her. But don't worry. Hades has given each of his children a second chance. He'll do the

same for Nico. I'll wipe this too. Examples! Bianca, died in your father's wasteland. He brought her back recently. He brought Hazel back after she died in the what? 1960's? That's how she

thinks she knows you. She knew your grandfather."

"Okay, so may I ask-" Leo said as The room started spinning

"Ooh! Scene change! I'll help you with Piper! Just go!" She yelled swiping her hands super fast. Suddenly, Leo couldn't remember the last five minutes.

The end. For now.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	13. Chapter 13

Frank

I ran up to the deck after hearing crashing. I looked up. Jason was on Scipio. Percy was on Blackjack, looking just as confused. He shrugged his shoulders. They landed on the deck. "What

just happened?" Percy asked. "Yeah. Annabeth, Is there anything you want to tell us?" Piper asked kindly.

"Not right now. I have to go talk to Thalia." She said as she ran off. Percy and Jason tied the pegasi to the railing.

"Supreme commander, here. We will be landing In Rome country," Leo paused, "In about 2 minutes."

I followed Percy, Piper, and Jason to get the Seven rounded up. We decided to get Annabeth last, That look in her eye, Kind of looked murderous. We found Hazel feeding Arion a large gold

nugget. Then, we went to get Annabeth. We found her in her room designing a bike that could fly. She seemed calmed down.

Then we went up to get Leo. He had just landed the ship. He lowered the bridge. I took a deep breath. I saw some of the others doing the same. Not Percy though. He looked super hyper. Like

he could've been the one to chop Saturn to pieces. It was a little bit creepy. He was smiling unnatrually large.

We left. "Wait guys," Nico yelled after us, "There's a strong pull of death, in the North-East, try heading that way!"

We walked for about a half-hour, before we spotted a long line of monsters. Suddenly, they all started bickering. I scanned each of the Seven's faces carefully. Everyone was watching with

intrest. Except Annabeth. She looked angry, like she was egging them on. I remember Hazel telling me something about this. It's some kind of curse. I was poked. Hazel was waving everyone

down a tunnel that had just appeared. Hazel was followed by Jason, Then Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Then I went followed closely by Piper. We came to a turn. Annabeth tripped in front of me.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	14. Chapter 14

Ya know Ive been trying to update everyday,... And I've been doing a really TERRIBLE job. Anyway I just wanted to ask if any of you have read Charlie Bone? They are a really good series,

and if you haven't read them you should. Anyway point is, tragedymaster01 has a really cool idea for a story. They thought that the Bloor's Had evil cousins called the Blair's, and they

run an academy just like Bloor's. Anyway, she needs about five more characters before she can start her story, so if any of you have or are currently reading Charlie Bone, Go make a

character for her! Wait, I'm getting side tracked. Here's the 12th? Chapter.

Annabeth

I suppose I had to tell them soon. I mean the prophesy said, 'The Mark Of Athena burns through Rome.' We were arriving in Rome later today. I think I'll tell Thalia first. I called Thalia

into my room. "Thalia? Can I tell you something really really important?" I asked. "Duh. Now what is it? If it's Percy I'll fry-" "It's not Percy. It's my mother. She gave me this." I said

rolling up my sleeve. The picture of an owl was burned into my arm. "It's called The Mark Of Athena. It's a curse. Whenever I'm angry, the two people closest to me start trying to kill

each other. I can't control it. And Gaea, Gaea's contacting me. She tells me she can get rid of it, Make it so I can't hold power over others by making them fight. I know she can't, My

mother told me only she can reverse Gaea, makes it sound, so... Tempting. I'm starting to find it hard to resist her.'' Thalia was a good listener.

"Annabeth, I think until your mother reverses it, you may eiether need to stay away from everyone, but that would be a last resort, or you need to just avoid getting angry. And Gaea, Just

remember, Gaea's a liar. She can promise and promise, but none of it will happen. You know that. Another good idea would be every time Gaea tempts you, Remember Luke. Remember what Kronos

did to him. He promised him things he could'nt honestly, you could use the Mark as a power. When Gaea does that, Remember everyone who died last year. Get angry and make Gaea fight with

her servants." Thalia responded.

"Thanks, I'll try. But could we keep this between us for a while?" I asked. "Annabeth, you know that's not a good idea. Maybe if everyone knows what's going on they could prevent it

easier." "Thals, if I tell them something will go wrong I know." "Whatever, Annabeth. You have to tell them." "THALIA, NO!" I said angerily. Thalia retreated to her room. Percy and Jason

came running in. "Hey, Annabeth, what's wrong?" "I thought I could trust Thalia." I grumbled. I ran up to he sky deck. They followed. I was surprised to find, Reyna on Skipio, with

Blackjack next to her. "Hey guys! I was goingto go get lunch. Could you watch Skippy, And this other little guy who showed up?" She asked. "Blackjack!" Percy cried running to the pegasi.

"Sure, Reyna." Jason answered. I was trying to calm down, but I couldn't. I was afraid, That I would set Jason and Percy against each other, but I was still ready to rip Thalia's head off.

The boys were petting the pegasi. Suddenly they both started staring at each other. They were angry. Oh, no. They both opened up their weapons, and jumped on their respective Pegasi. They

were going to battle it out in the sky. I didn't stick around to watch, I ran to get Piper. Maybe she coulld charmspeak them to stop. "PIPER!" I yelled running through the halls. When I

reached her room Piper was standing outside her door looking confused."What's up?" she asked. "Percy... and Jason...Fighting... Help... Charmspeak." I panted.

Piper and I ran until we reached the deck. "Percy, Jason, STOP!" Piper commanded in a voice that if she asked me to stop breatheing in, I would've listened. I looked up. Piper continued

Charmspeaking them to stop, but I was distraced. Above Percy and Jason, Was a cloud in the shape of an owl.

I'm so sick of those Flamers, Impersonating us, and telling us to die in a hole... I'm gonna go so I dont take my anger out on you guys. But, before I do, I wanted to say, I was gonna do

birthday Poems for people who have a PenName like mine, But I'm having a hard time waiting, so I'm just gonna put them up when there done.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	15. Chapter 15

Jason

As we all tumbled down the shaft, we landed in front of a door. The door was... odd. Somehow, People were coming from the other way, straight through the door, without opening it. Then

when the got through, they glowed silver and became solid. But we couldn't get through to the other side. You could see straight through the door, and on the other side was a control

panel. The space in the middle of the control panel was a scanner. Obviously we had to scan something, to stop the escaping souls. But first things first, we had to get through the door.

Percy for once, said something Intelligent."We shoud check the door, for any buttons, keyholes, switches, levers, notches,... Anything." We did as we were told. Soon enough, Frank found a

button and pushed it.

"Thantos." Hazel whispered. "A ring of Hades will open the door, If you Find the crook that holds so much more, to retrive it head back to the ship, Do not give the war god any lip, Heed

this lessons, as time is of the essance." the booming voice Predicted.

"We need to decipher it," Annabeth said, "First, WHAT ring of Hades?"

"Hazel, don't you have a ring?" Frank asked.

"Yes, but the prophecy says Hades. Not Pluto."Hazel spoke.

"What about Nico's ring?" Percy asked.

"Okay, so the prophecy's talking about Nico's ring. Now we need to find a crook." Annabeth decided.

Immeditly everyone began feeling the door again. Jason's fingers came to an indention. He stared at it. Indented into the steel, was the shape of a skull. "Uh, guys? I think I found it."

"Great! So Nico's ring must fit into that space," Annabeth the rational one proclaimed. "To retrive it head back to the ship, Pretty much speaks for itself."

"The next line must mean we'll meet Ares or Mars." Piper announced.

"We obviously need to head back, And PERCY, DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, MAKE HIM MAD." Frank said staring straight at Percy.

"Guys? Why is time of the essance?" I asked.

Leo bit his lip.

I knew that look. It meant he knew something. And that something, usually wasn't good.

"Leo? What do you know?"

"Listen guys. Something bad's gonna happen to Nico. And if we don't get that ring before it happens... This whole mission's doomed. And Gaea wins." Leo said, looking serious for the first

time. "I'll explain on the way."

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry, but I have no more inspiration for this story, Considering I've already given away the entire plot. Here is the very end, of Everything I will ever write on this story.

"Leo? You can't be serious!"

"All I remember is that your mother told me, Nico's gonna do something, on the edge of life or death, and we have to get that ring."

"But even after Nico's D-D-D, Gone, woudn't the ring still be there?"

"No, that ring is the key to many things of Hades, and Hades himself designed it so whenever the wearer dies, the ring disappears."

"If we had Festus now..."

"No."

"No what?"

"Don't talk about him in the past tense."

"I'm surprised you even know what the 'past tense' is."

"Whatever, let's just go."

"We need the Ring." Percy stated.

"What makes you think I would, give it to,... YOU."

"Please Nico? Listen to Leo's story... Then you can decide." Piper Pleaded.

Nico looked expectantly at Leo. Leo shifted his weight nervously.

"Weeellll, you see, Piper's mom told me something. She basically uncoded the entire prophesy for me, then recoded it by wiping my mind. But the few things I remember are, She said you,

would die. Can all you but Piper and Nico leave?" Leo said, turning around. There were quite a few suspious looks.

The end. I'm sorry. Bye.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	17. Chapter 17

_A special thank you to '13morgane', 'Black Roses for Hades Girl', 'Fantsyfan102', 'IamAphroditedaughterofUranus', 'IamSilenadaughterofAphrodite', 'I am Thalia daughter of Zeus', 'Reality Hits Hard', 'SibunAmber', ' .Fire.', 'TropicalGossipGirl', 'Warlord Shogun', 'obvibunny', 'sangkar' and ' .me.' for following the story when I first posted it, and also to '13morgane', 'Fantsyfan102', 'IamSilenadaughterofAphrodite', 'MissBlueSunglasses', 'crazyinlove395', 'nerdbird' and ' .me.' for favoriting it as well, and finally thank you to all 60 reviewers who helped me grow as a writer. _

_This story has now been added to my archive, and will not be updated again. _

_-Gwen_


End file.
